ARTEMIS FOWL FANFIC
by iloveanimals123
Summary: Please just read if you love Artemis
1. Chapter 1

In a dark prison cell sat Opal Koboi.

Plotting her escape, and thinking about how good it will feel when Artemis Fowl will finally see how it feels to be in pain and sorrow.

BEEP BEEP CODE RED PRISONER ESCAPED!

Opal was gone...

2 DAYS LATER

At Fowl Manor

Artemis sat in his study resetting his security cameras while Butler was getting dinner ready.

Artemis looked up and saw a flicker of light.

" Opal. I see your back." Said Artemis .

" Hello, Artemisssssss." Opal said it with so much disgust you could feel it.

" It's time you feel the pain and tragedy that I have felt over the years." While she said that Opal pulled out a syringe with green liquid.

Artemis, completely calm slid his hand under his desk pressing the silent alarm without Opal noticing. " If you think you can out smart me you are completely wrong Opal."

Within a second, Opal vanished from her spot across the room. Artemis a little puzzled looked behind him and there was Opal plunging the syringe inside his neck. In 2 seconds Artemis felt his whole body go limp and his eyes starting to close. The last thing he heard of before the whole world turned black was Butler cursing.

DOWNSTAIRS

Butler was just finishing Dinner when he felt his phone vibrate.

He looked at it and knew right away Artemis was in trouble. He ran to his room and got his revolver and quietly ran upstairs to Artemis's study.

When he smashed the door open he saw Artemis lying on the floor unconscious and Opal over him and then they were gone. Just like that. The room was empty.

TO BE CONTINUED IF I GET REVIEWS! thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

I got some reviews and I decided to update! Please tell me if you like this chapter. Might be short!

Butler checked the whole entire study but couldn't find Artemis or Opal anywhere.

"Oh no. No no no no no." he said while pulling out his communicator to call Holly. He knew Artemis's communicator was disguised as a ring and hopefully Foaly could track it.

Holly was in the middle of a wonderful dream. She, Butler, and Artemis beat Opal and the world was at peace and then 3 bangs went off? What? She groggily saw her comm. Beside her and looked at her clock. 3:12 am. "Who in the world would be calling me now!" she said completely irritated. "Hello. Who ever's calling better have a good reason or I swear I wi"

"Holly Holly it's me Butler! Artemis has been kidnapped!"

"What!? By who?! When, where?" she questioned.

"A few minutes ago. At Fowl Manor in his study. Opal." He answered.

"Opal?"

"Yes….."

Artemis had a pounding headache. It felt as if his brain was going to explode. He realized that his arms and legs were bound behind him to a chair. At least I can talk he thought noticing he wasn't gagged or blind folded. He began to take in his surroundings when a small shadow came out from the darkness. Opal. "Hello Opal. Where have you taken me?" he asked.  
"Oh no need for you to know. Ha he ha.! Or should I tell you my plan?" She screeched.

"Really Opal? How cliché."

"Oh shut your mouth mud boy!" she yelled.

Opal suddenly appeared right in front of Artemis holding yet again another syringe with a dark purple liquid

"Do you know what this is?" she asked grinning.

"OH no but let me guess. Poison." Artemis said, every word dripping with sarcasm.

"Not just any poison you you…..! UGH. It's a special toxin that won't kill you but inflict a lot of lets say… damage she said as she grabbed Artemis by the neck and plunged the needle in him.


	3. Chapter 3

After Holly as notified that Opal kidnapped Artemis she and Foaly took the next shuttle to Fowl Manor.

"Butler. Butler! Let us in!" she yelled outside the front door of the manner. She heard the manservants heavy steps running and unlocking the door.

"Sorry, I've been a little…. Jumpy I guess." He stated.

"It's ok. Can we come in?"

"Oh. Of course." He replied.

After everyone got settle (Foaly whining that there wasn't a chair that he could sit on.) Butler told them exactly what happened. After the story they all went to Artemis's Study. _Thank goodness Mr. and Mrs. Fowl are in Paris on vacation._ Butler thought.

When they entered Artemis's study full of computers they began to look around for any clues. All they found was the empty syringe Opal used to inject the unknown substance in Artemis. Right then Butler remembered the ring communicator.

"Holly. Can you use Artemis's communicator to track him?" asked Butler.

"Foaly can you?" she asked.

"Humph. Do you guys think so little if me?! Of Course I can!" he replied, trotting to Artemis's main computer.

Tap tap tap was all you could here. Right when Foaly tapped _**Search**_ a live stream video appeared on the in the video was….. Artemis? He was tied up to a chair with his jaw clenched and his eyes slightly glazed. "HE HE HE! Hello Holly, Butler, and ugh Foaly. Nice of you to join me and little Arty here" said Opal out of view.

She suddenly appeared right by Artemis's side with yet again ANOTHER needle which Artemis was eyeing fear fully and tapping his finger on his side.

"I intend to make all of you pay starting with little Arty hear. Hearing Arty Artemis glared at her and was just about to make a comment but Opal plunged the needle in his arm. Butler, Holly and Foaly watched in fear as Artemis tried not to scream but couldn't help it.

"Yea that;s right. There will be more of that if you don't find him. Which you won't so have fun trying!" screeched Opal as she turned off the camera. There sat Butler, Holly, and Foaly watching in shocked silence at the screen…..


End file.
